


desperation leads to lion dens

by ThemboSupreme



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blue’s emotional and going to make bad decisions, Homeworld - Freeform, Magic, Multi, White’s scary, pre-steven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemboSupreme/pseuds/ThemboSupreme
Summary: Blue isn’t coping well and she’s going to bring Pink back, if it’s the last thing she does. And it might be.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 16





	desperation leads to lion dens

**Author's Note:**

> New Name - New Me.  
> Here y’all go.

There had to be a way to bring her back. 

It was all Blue could think about these days. Her mind was an endless chaotic roar of agony and the single idea crashing against each other, clawing at her insides with a vengeance that took her breath. She had to find a way to bring their Pink back, for all of Homeworld’s sake. Or she feared her anguish would consume them. 

She spend cycles scouring the Archives. Read every old tarnished book from Eons of evolution past. She rifled through arcane tomes of forbidden knowledge but still found nothing. No ancient art that would allow her to seal together the fragments that remained. 

She didn’t speak to Yellow or White. 

She didn’t utter so much as an order to her pearl. She simply read and re read over and over. Attempting to find some sort of clue. Something to pull further. 

She was getting desperate. With a loud sob she tossed the useless study journal away. Her pearl only winced just enough for her to notice. 

“Is there anything I can do, my Diamond?” The small gem asked, her voice soft. 

Blue sighed heavily, sniffling her tears into a more controllable state, “I don’t think there is anything anyone can do, Pearl. I’ve looked everywhere I can. There’s nothing. Nothing that can help bring her back.” 

The pearl stepped forward, a bit closer to her diamond as the monarch laid her head in her arms on the desk. She gently placed a hand on the trembling shoulder, “Perhaps you just haven’t found the right place to look, My Diamond...” she tried to offer. 

Blue only seemed to be more effected however, the trembling becoming shaking as her azure aura filled the room, “I’ve looked in my personal archives as well as Yellows! Her journals have pages and pages of failures! The Homeworld Academia Library has nothing and our personal wing has just as much. Where else could there-“ and she sat up, the thought crossing her mind as she ranted. 

A risky idea. An idea that Yellow would shake her head and dismiss as too dangerous, foolish even. 

“White’s library,” Blue whispered. 

Pearl felt a shudder race down her spine, followed by the sinking coldness that always surrounded her when The Grand Diamond or her Pearl was introduced, “My Diamond?” 

Blue couldn’t be talked down. It was for the greater good after all, “Stay here. I have to do this alone.” And without another word, Blue Diamond stood, and strode from the room, her steps turning her towards the place she had avoided above all others. 

White Diamond’s temple. 

If there were any ways to bring back what they had lost, it would be buried in the texts White herself deemed too sacred or too dangerous for anyone but the Goddess herself. 

At least for now.


End file.
